


Le chien et son maître

by AndersAndrew



Category: Death Note
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Animalistic, Control Issues, Dog Matt, Dubious Morality, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn, Religious Conflict, Sort Of Bestiality, sort of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello n'aime pas les chiens en général, mais pour Matt, il peut faire une exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le chien et son maître

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Le chien et son maître  
> Fandom : Death Note  
> Rating : Mature (warning : bestiality...enfin sort of; et relation malsaine)  
> Genres : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Érotique  
> Personnages : Mello/Matt  
> Nombre de mots : 1290  
> Commentaires : Je suis trop contente ! ça fait super longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit sur le fandom ET j'avais besoin d'écrire là. Et paf ! J'arrive direct à faire 1200 mots sur un fandom que j'aime beaucoup mais qui malheureusement est de moins en moins actif avec le temps.

Le chien de Mello n'était pas un animal ordinaire.  
Ils étaient amis d'enfance – même si le terme « ami » ici était assez ambigu.  
Matt a toujours obéit au doigt et à l’œil quand c'était important, et, dans la mesure du possible, Mello le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait. C'était une liberté qu'il pouvait se permettre de lui laisser, car il n'était pas tellement un amateur de chien.  
Un concours de circonstances lui avait fait en adopter un, toutefois ce n'était pas vraiment un choix qu'il avait rationalisé – un des rares évènements qu'il n'avait pas soigneusement planifié à l'avance.  
Le petit Matt s'était un peu imposé dans sa vie comme un oisillon tombé du ciel. Soit on l'abandonne et on le laisse mourir, soit on s'en occupe, mais après il refuse de s'envoler.  
Cependant, Mello ne se plaignait pas. Matt était un chien de compagnie agréable. Il était silencieux, n'aboyait jamais. Il n'était pas très propre et laissait facilement les déchets – boîtes de pizza, canettes de bières, mégots de cigarettes – s'entasser, mais ça ne gênait pas Mello jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre et nettoie de lui-même.  
Matt pouvait rester seul et se débrouiller. Il était très utile pour les tâches subalternes, ne rechignant pas trop pour sortir – c'était un chien d'intérieur.  
Mello n'aimait pas spécialement les chiens. Aucune race ne lui plaisait particulièrement, alors Matt était un excellent compromis. Il avait à la fois les avantages de l'animal et ceux de l'humain, sans les inconvénients des deux espèces.  
La seule caractéristique de Matt qui gênait Mello, c'était quand il se faisait entrait en rut.  
Parfois, après un long laps de temps à demeurer dans son coin, comme s'il boudait, Matt se mettait brusquement à lui coller aux basques, à venir se frotter contre lui.  
Mello le repoussait, mais il revenait toujours à l'assaut.  
Si Mello ne cédait pas pendant la journée, il savait que s'il ne fermait pas la porte de sa chambre, cela arriverait pendant la nuit.  
Il ne fermait jamais.  
Il guettait toujours le moment où il entendrait le parquet craquer légèrement sous les pas lents de Matt. Celui-ci ignorait qu'il ne dormait pas – Mello préférait qu'il ne l'apprenne pas.  
L'idée de laisser Matt faire ça était révoltante. Un chien ne pouvait pas faire ce genre de choses avec son maître.  
C'était immoral.  
Pourtant Mello faisait toujours semblant de dormir quand Matt le rejoignait sous les draps. Il faisait en sorte que son corps soit immobile ; il s'imaginait comme mort, la respiration si calme que jamais quiconque aurait pu deviner l'excitation grandissante qui l'envahissait.  
Il sentait les vêtements rugueux de Matt – le denim de son jeans, le cuir de ses gants. Matt ne le touchait jamais avec ses mains, comme si la maladie de Mello était contagieuse. Celle qui le forçait à n'être qu'un chien. Pas un amant ou un petit-ami. Juste le chien auquel on demande d'être fidèle jusqu'à la mort et d'apporter le journal.  
Le nez froid de Matt caressait le cou de Mello, provoquant un frisson, et il avait envie de lécher, mais Mello était strict avec ce genre de comportement. Il n'aimait pas la bave. Ni les poils.  
C'était vraiment à se demander pourquoi il avait accepté de garder un chien à ses côtés.  
Matt se positionnait sur Mello, la queue sortie de la braguette de son jeans, et la frottait vigoureusement pour se faire jouir sur sa cuisse.  
Il avait besoin de ça. De se soulager. Et c'était sale, ils le savaient tous les deux. Parce que Mello était le maître et Matt le chien. Ils n'avaient pas à faire ça.  
Quelques fois Mello empoignait les cheveux de Matt, révélant une grimace – peut-être un sourire – perfide et cruel. Il avait attendu ce moment, ce moment où il le prendrait en flagrant délit, pour pouvoir le punir.  
Matt couinait pitoyablement. Il ne pouvait jamais s'en empêcher. Certaines nuits, il parvenait à s'échapper du lit de Mello sans se faire attraper – croyait-il, alors qu'en fait Mello était bien conscient depuis le début.  
Les poils soyeux de son crâne glissaient entre les doigts de Mello, alors il s'y agrippait plus fermement, tirant sa tête en arrière ; il aimait le son que cela produisait, la manière dont les yeux bleus de son petit chien domestique s'écarquillaient dans la semi-obscurité de la chambre. Il avait mal pour lui par avance.  
Mello avait un petit faible pour la tête de Matt. Ses cheveux rouges sont fins comme des fils, et soyeux. Un véritable nounours à câliner. Sa surprise et la soumission terrifiée qu'il affiche dans ces instants l'excitent au point qu'il réussit à oublier qu'il n'est pas sensé ressentir du désir.  
Il le flanque cul nu sur le lit, à plat ventre pour noyer ses geignements dans l'oreiller ; et ses petites gesticulations ne font que grossir l'érection entre ses jambes.  
Il n'aime pas les chiens. Ils sont sales, moches, idiots. Ils font ce qu'on leur dit dans l'espoir d'un susucre ou d'une grattouille derrière l'oreille. Tellement servile. Tellement pathétique.  
Quand il écarte les fesses de Matt, il sent la viscosité du lubrifiant, et vraiment, ça lui donne un sentiment de dégoût très prononcé, cette texture, ce contact à un endroit fait pour déféquer. L'anus d'un chien, rose et marron, palpitant, n'a rien d'attrayant ; et pourtant il bande plus fort. Il a envie de se fourrer dedans. De faire quelque chose d'interdit, de fort.  
Il n'aime vraiment pas les chiens.  
Sa queue s'engouffre à l'intérieur avec brusquerie, par à-coups, et plus il force, plus le chien aboie sous lui, mais il n'en a cure. Après tout, c'est lui qui est venu le chercher.  
Il connaît les petits secrets de Matt. Il sait où sont cachés ses jouets. Il le laisse s'amuser tout seul, en temps ordinaires.  
Néanmoins, quand Matt vient à lui de cette manière, cela arrive qu'il déclenche une réaction.  
Mello ne sait pas ce que c'est, mais la répugnance qu'il éprouve pour cet acte ne suffit pas à l'arrêter.  
Il besogne son chien entre les draps blancs, et les imaginent se salir à mesure qu'ils suent. Il imagine l'odeur qu'ils auront après, la marque de son chien partout dans son lit. Ça le fait tressaillir : il faudra qu'il les change avant de pouvoir dormir. Et même ainsi, ça reste répugnant.  
Il sait qu'il arrive au fond quand son gland bute contre une paroi. Alors Matt se cambre en criant, ses doigts gantés de noir accrochés au montant du lit. Le bruit que fait celui-ci en cognant contre le mur de façon répétée met Mello en transe. Il adore le rythme brutal, la rapidité qui s'accentue, faisant monter l'orgasme.  
Il commet un acte terrible et plus tard, il pourra se confesser. Plus tard, les regrets.  
Il viole la chair innocente de son chien sans cervelle. Matt ne sait pas que c'est un péché ; il n'est qu'un chien après tout. Il se fait souiller autant que Mello dans cette étreinte.  
Mello aime posséder. Le savoir, le pouvoir, l'amour et la loyauté. Il ensemence son chien d'une brusque poussée, dans un râle d'assouvissement rauque.  
Une femelle serait tombée enceinte. Comme quoi, bien que soumis aux périodes de rut, le mâle reste avantageux.  
Mello continue de se renfoncer à l'intérieur, tapissant les entrailles de Matt avec vigueur, tournant harmonieusement ses reins contre ses fesses pour en savourer une dernière fois l'étroitesse.  
Puis il se retire et Matt descend à quatre pattes. Il sait que c'est fini.  
Il remet ses affaires en place. Mello ne le regarde pas en quittant le lit. Il change les draps.  
Lorsque c'est fini, il s'allonge, et s'aperçoit que Matt est parti sans se faire remarquer.  
Brave chien.


End file.
